


I Need You

by MotherOfPoM



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: M/M, PoM - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOfPoM/pseuds/MotherOfPoM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skipper has weird dreams about Private! Then they fuck. No. I'm kidding XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You

He shook himself awake once again for that night. Sleeping wasn't worth it if he was going to continue having these dreams. Its not worthy to go to sleep and have silly dreams where it seems like a nightmare. He rather stay up all night than dream about his youngest soldier. Everyone on this planet knows that's just wrong.

 _'Do not­ look...'_  

Its not like Skipper can stop himself. Its like his eyes have a mind of their own. Every time he didn't sleep, he got out of bed, and every time he did that his eyes looked at HIM, and when his gaze did that; his stupid mind had a brain of its own too. Skipper slapped himself angrily.

"No stop it, STOP thinking those sick thoughts brain!" He muttered.

The leader was always so frustrated, he never noticed Rico and Kowalski gone every night. (Yes I just did imply Kico.)  Somehow Skipper's mutter was a little too loud, Private opened his baby blue orbs.

"Skippah?" He mumbled sleepily.

The leader cursed under his breath. The rookie rubbed the sleep out of his eyes then slowly slid out of his bunk. Skipper was staring at him but wasn't really reacting. Private slowly came closer.

"Skippah?"

The leader realizing Private was inching over curiously; backed away.

"You should really go back to bed Private."

"But then why are you up?"

_'You're on your own Skipper, he's not stupid you know.'_

"Is something wrong? Can I help or something?"

The leader mentally groaned. NO, NO he was not going to do that. But it seemed every part of his body had an insane mind of its own and before he knew it; his flippers were pinning Private's against the wall. The small bird's eyes went wide in confusion. Oh screw what his sane mind thought.

Skipper pressed into him and kissed his neck. Take it from me, he did a lot of more things that night. And the rookie didn't even try to squirm away.

**Its weird. I usually hate this, but now..- FEELS EXPLODE**


End file.
